The Little Merfinder: Chapter 1
by tagore90210fanfiction.net
Summary: Akihito is a merman from down in the oceanic kingdom of Atlantica, the kingdom of merpeople. His father, Takishiro who is the supreme king of merpeople, hates everything about the human world, especially Yakuzas. Akihito spends his good times with his brothers until he sees a ship approach. During a storm, he saves a handsome big man, Asami. Now his life is about to turn upside dow


**The Little Merfinder**

 **Pairing:** Asami/Akihito

 **Rating:** R

 **Summary:** Akihito is a merman from down in the oceanic kingdom of Atlantica, the kingdom of merpeople. His father, Takishiro who is the supreme king of merpeople, hates everything about the human world, especially Yakuzas. Akihito spends his good times with his brothers until he sees a ship approach. During a storm, he saves a handsome big man, Asami. Now his life is about to turn upside down.

 **Genre:** Yaoi, Anime, Comedy, Romance, Drama.

 **Chapter 1**

 **Scene 1:**

63 years later, even though the friendship between the human world and the merpeople was destroyed, everything was just the same now with merpeople still interacting with dolphins and whales. Prince Akihito and his brothers, Koh and Takato, now look like young adult mermen. I told you that merpeople have a longer lifespan than do humans.

Every time the brothers pass by their merpeople, they are greeted warmly but Akihito is the most admired by all, which confuses Akihito. "Why does everyone admire me the most?" He asks. Koh answers "Because they say you are the cutest merman here. We should get you a bride."

"But I am not ready yet. I don't wanna get married yet."

"Relax, Akihito! I was just teasing. Tee hee!"

"Speaking of girls," says Takato "I just got myself a cute mermaid chick."

"Who is that?" asks Akihito.

"Her name is Misaki. She has long black hair. She is gorgeous. She's got green eyes….and I….aahhh..."

Takashiro, king of Atlantica, had decided to lessen the punishment in his new law for his merpeople, making it less harsh: "You must never harass the whales and dolphins. You must never harm any children. You must never go up to the surface. You must never interact with a human being. Any rule that is broken will cost you a penalty to life imprisonment." He is still filled with hatred among humans. His sons still don't understand why.

 **Scene 2:**

Meanwhile, at a castle on Tokyo bay, a dark sharp but handsome big man sits on a balcony smoking a cigarette and reminiscing the time his father told him and his sister a bedtime story about Atlantica and its merpeople.

" _Father, what are those mysterious creatures that live down under the sea?" asked the young boy. "They are very beautiful, they are half-fish and half-human, Ryuichi," said his father, "They are called merpeople. And they live in the peaceful kingdom of Atlantica, ruled by the powerful king Takishiro. The waves and the weather of the seas can interpret his mood. When there is a rainbow, there is a good celebration for him and his merpeople."_

" _But why don't they come and talk to us, Father?"_

" _Ever since, the yakuza pirates came attacking the merpeople and killing their queen Kameyo, Takishiro has been more cold and aloof towards humans. He hates everything about us. He decides that all friendship between the human and the merfolks is strictly forbidden."_

" _Daddy, I wish I was a mermaid," said Asami's sister, Kaori._

Asami sighs and quietly thinks to himself, "I wish merpeople would come and interact with us. Why should Takishiro have to be so filled with hatred towards humans? I want bring back the friendship that was destroyed by greedy pirates. I wish that Takishiro would open his mind more."

"Ryuichi," an old man calls, "Come here, son! Your sister would like to present some good news to you."

His sister, Kaori walks into the room showing off her engagement ring, "Ryuichi, I just got engaged to my dashing Prince Jun from Kyoto."

"Congratulations, Kaori!" Asami replies "We should arrange a ship departure and have a party celebrating your engagement. Jun is lucky is to have you, sis."

"Thank you, Ryuichi!"

 **Scene 3:**

Meanwhile, down under the sea and in Atlantica, Akihito and his brothers are at the palace with their father. "Dad, we want to attend this fun party with lots of folks around," says Koh. But their father frowns saying "It's past the time that you should be in bed. Tomorrow I expect you to perform strict assignments." Ever since Kameyo died, he hasn't been showing love and respect to his sons. He thinks that they remind him too much his deceased wife.

At night, Koh, Takato, and Akihito say good night to their father and swim into their castle bedroom. Akihito is really upset and thinks to himself, "Father, why have you been so cold? You always push me and my brothers aside. Why?"

Koh comes into comfort Akihito, "Akihito? What's the matter?"

"Why is father so cold and cruel? He always expects us to do the strict assignments by routine everyday."

"Yeah! I don't understand why he would treat us this way."

Outside the bedroom window, a mermaid chick, Misaki swims up to them. Takato hugs and kisses Misaki. She whispers "Hey guys! What's going on? Why don't we sneak out through the window and then get to the party so that we can have some fun. Koh, Akihito, we better get you some girls to hang out." The boys smile with joy, "Great idea!"

Misaki guides them in sneaking out the bedroom window to get to the party. Along the way there, a dolphin joins Akihito by his side. "Hey, Suzuki!" Akihito says to the dolphin, "What's going on with you?"

"Nothing much!" the little dolphin replies "I just wanted to join you and your brothers at the party and have fun."

They all swim into a grotto, there is music, laughter, smiles, and dancing. Akihito greets the fellows warmly. "You know, Takato?" says Misaki, "I feel so bored. I have never been up to the surface. I have never seen any humans. I have never even interacted with them."

"But Misaki," says Takato, "According to the merfolk law code, all this is strictly forbidden. It could cost you to go to life imprisonment."

Everything comes along smoothly until Akihito looks up above at something blocking the moonlight and hears booming noises. He swims out of the grotto with Suzuki following him.

"Akihito," Suzuki cries, "Akihito, where are you going?"

They swim up to the surface and see fireworks shooting out of the ship. Akihito's heartbeat rises up as the ship comes closer to him and Suzuki.

Who do you think Akihito is going to see on the ship? What do you think will happen next? Chapter 2 will be coming along shortly.


End file.
